Mutual Forbiddance, Mutual Love
by this account is cancelled
Summary: A forbidden love. He watches her from afar, knowing full well that what he feels for her cannot be. Some destinies cannot be changed. Or can they? NejiHinata Oneshot


This is just a little fanfic I wrote because my friend is obsessed with the whole Neji/Hinata thing. I'm more for the Hinata/Naruto match-up. Well anyways I hope all of you enjoy. And for those who give a damn, Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_Mutual Forbiddance, Mutual Love_**

He sits among the trees, keeping to the shadow cast by the treetops. He hides where even the light of the full moon and the stars can not reach him. From where he sits his presence is fully hidden, just the way he needs it to be. He rests with his back against the trunk of a tree, feeling every crack in the aged bark against his back. Its a beautiful winter night, the few white clouds on the horizon are surrounded by the luminous stars that fill the sky; those stars that rival even the moon's bluish glow. The night is cold, not that overly oppressing cold, but that cold that slowly seeps in to your bones before you even realize that you're shivering.

He sits and he watches. He watches an ordinary room, in an ordinary building. Nothing particularly special about it. It is a small room with little color in it. There are a couple of pictures scattered about. A bed and a dresser at one corner, positioned at right angles. He catches every detail of the room faster than any normal eyes could ever do, for he sees all of it at the same time. His are eyes far from what you would call normal. Dark stony eyes, much resembling cataracts, made darker in the night. Eyes that can chill you to the bone.

He looks away, deactivating his doujutsu as he does. He sighs, his breath perfectly visible in the crystal clear night. His hands are slowly losing feeling. He sighs again—but not out of boredom or tiredness—this time to bring the little warmth his breath has to his numbing hands. His attention divided between the cold of the night, the waiting, and now his hands.

Little does he notice the door opening but he does hear it close. The noise echoing softly through the thick woods. Already across the room is a young girl. Her long black usually kept back is loose obscuring a look at her face.

She slowly puts down the bag that was slung over her shoulder. Neji has a look inside, seeing through the tightly woven fibers with ease. All he sees is your standard looking training equipment, a couple of kunai for target practice, some clothes with metal woven into them for added weight, and a variety of other things. She stands over her bag for a few seconds, panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Worn out from training, training for him," Neji whispers into the night to vent some of his unwanted anger. Anger that surprises him.

_She has been training harder than ever lately, probably to impress Naruto._

That thought bringing jealousy with it, surprising him more than his anger.

_Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be. Why do you make me feel this way, Hinata?_

A movement breaks him away from his thoughts. He sees her walk into the next room. He knows he shouldn't be there; he knows that what he is doing is wrong; he can't leave, not now, not after seeing her. He pushes the hesitation out of his mind. He concentrates on activating his byakugan and training it to where he thinks Hinata is. He looks past the wall, looks through them, looks through wiring, insulation, and even the very support beams that hold everything together. He spots her in front of the shower. The water already turned on. Her jacket on the floor behind her. He watches, making sure he doesn't miss even one movement from her. Missing none of what is in front of him.

She slowly slips off her shirt, he looks away training back his eyes into the wood where he is hidden.

_What am I doing? I can't do this._

He slowly stands to leave, taking one last glance back into the empty room where she first appeared. He sees her bag on the floor. He closes his eyes, picturing her. He once hated her, even tried to kill her. How wrong he was. She showed him that; she showed him through her determination. How he longed to take it all back, to ask for her forgiveness. He'd be damned before he would wrong her again, he would atone for his mistakes.

_But this isn't the way. Spying on her isn't the way. I shouldn't b—_

He stops dead. How he missed her come out he can't understand. He had not seen her come out. All she was wearing was her bathrobe—he did not need the abilities his byakugan possessed to see that. She sits at the foot of the bed brushing her hair. He falls back to where he sat earlier, mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Her unimaginable black hair_—_black as the night_—_ make him just want to run his fingers through. Just to feel if it is real, or just a cruel trick your mind has played on you. All his reasons to leave banished from his mind. All there is no is her, the sight of her.

_How long have I been standing here lost in my thoughts?_

She stands and makes her way to the window. Her bathrobe tight against her, teasing you at every step, seemingly about to slip off and reveal her at any moment. Seemingly, but not quite. She stops at the window and looks out into the cold night, the full light of the moon falling on her.

_Did she see me? Oh God don't let her have seen me._

In fact she was looking at the moon, nowhere near Neji's hiding spot. A sigh of relief escapes him. She stands in front of the window and closes her eyes. Neji watches her and nothing else. Even the thoughts of the cold slip from his mind. He concentrates on her breathing—in and out, in and out—her bathrobe continuing its teasing, opening and closing more at every breath. She opens her eyes letting the moon's light flood in them. Those stony eyes, trade mark of the hyuuga clan. But even she can bring beauty into those harsh and stony eyes. Her eyes a contrast to Neji's. If Neji's eyes can be said to be yin, Hinata's eyes are undoubtedly yang. Where his eyes are rough and stone like, hers are like smooth river stones found in a blue crystal clear river. Even the color of her eyes are different, instead of the dull stone gray, her eyes wield a vibrant blue, made all the more irresistible in the moonlight. Neji is lost in her eyes. He doesn't notice her hand leave her side and come to rest on her neck. It doesn't stay there for long. Slowly her hand slides down, her fingers accentuating every curve on the way down, but also parting her robe. Slowly, ever so slowly her robe slips open. No more teasing this time. She stops at her navel. She shrugs her shoulders, the robe slipping off her, falling to the floor around her feet. There she stood in the brilliant moonlight fully exposed. She closed her eyes again, in turn bringing her hand back up, retracing the imaginary line she just drew. Her hand reaches her chest and begin to wander to the right, tracing more of her curves.

_...Hinata..._

She basks in the moonlight as one would in the sunlight. He loses himself further in those curves. How he wishes to touch her, trace every curve with his hands. How he wished to be there with her. To feel her, to feel her against him. For now he can only imagine what it could be like. Her skin softer than he could ever imagine. He would take her there, make her his. Always and forever his. Take from her the innocence that she possesses, in turn giving up his to her.

He is totally lost to her. She turns around keeping her eyes closed and rests her back to the glass. He unknowingly takes a step forward. Throwing away caution for a chance for a closer look.

Another step.

_I have to get closer._

Another step.

_I have to see h—_

One step too many.

His left foot feels nothing, just the wind rushing past him. He falls and before he has a chance to realize what is happening he hits a branch. He quickly gets his bearing narrowly avoiding another branch. He lands hard but does not get hurt. Meanwhile Hinata grabs her robe wheels around and looks at the base of the tree. All she sees are a few leaves falling peacefully through the air. Neji nowhere to be found.

"Your quick Hinata but not quicker than me," Neji whispers to himself as he jumps from tree branch to tree branch making his way back to his house.

Hinata stands in front of her window looking out to the very spot where Neji hid himself. She is smiling. A smile that you can lose yourself in. A smile from the heart, a smile of true happiness. She saw him, not when he fell, but before, before she even came into her room. She saw him with her eyes. The same—but yet very different—eyes that he possesses. She knew where he was hiding, she knew that he was watching. She wanted him to see. She wanted him…


End file.
